Bird Meets World
by Hawkmeister
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret are married. After 2 months Margaret founds out she is pregnant. How will this baby effect their lives? I got the name from the show Boy Meets World. I thought it would be cute since you know, Mordecai and Margaret's kid will be a bird. SPOILER ALERT! Not really. So this story is about their kid and you watch as he affects everyone and all that stuff. Please
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing a new story, of course duh you already know that. Sorry if the first few chapters are boring, I'm just trying to get it along. Please read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Margaret kept looking at the strip. She had two minutes to go. Mordecai was at work, and Margaret had been feeling sick. Throwing up every morning and night, and having a bad headache all the time.

Mordecai and Margaret had just gotten married two months prior, and were still getting used to the married life.

Margaret sat on the toilet waiting for the thing to beep. "What if I'm pregnant? How will Mordecai feel? Are we ready for this?" She wondered. Just then the meter beeped.

Margaret slowly moved over to the sink where the answer sat. She closed her eyes as she picked it up. She took a deep breath and opened eyes.

Margaret gasped as she read: Positive. She gulped. "I-I-I- I'm pregnant. I gotta tell Mordecai." She said as she went for the phone, but realized she should wait until he got home.

Margaret sat down on the couch. "There's so much to think about. We aren't making enough many for a baby. Does Mordecai even want one? I do, but maybe he doesn't want to put up with the dirty diapers and crying constantly."

Just then Margaret felt her stomach churning and ran to the bathroom where she hurled her lunch. Mordecai came home an hour later. "Margaret! I'm home." He walked into their bedroom to find his wife lying on the bed.

He climbed beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Get sick again?" Margaret woke up from her nap. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were sleeping."

Margaret yawned. "It's fine." Then she remembered that she needed to talk to him. "Mordecai, come with me we need to talk." She said as she led her husband to the couch.

"What's going on honey?" He asked her getting nervous. Margaret gulped.

"I'm not sure how you're going to feel about this, but I-I-I- I'm pregnant." Margaret managed to get out.

Mordecai's eyes widened. "We're going to have a baby?" Margaret nodded as her eyes filled with tears of joy. Mordecai wrapped his arms around her. "This is so great!"

"I was afraid you wouldn't be happy." She said.

"Why wouldn't I be? This is amazing; we're going to be parents." Mordecai said as he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Margaret said wrapping her arms around Mordecai again.

Mordecai squeezed his wife, but then jumped back. "Wait a second! We don't have the kind of money to raise a kid!"

"I know, I know. We'll figure out a way." Margaret said.

Mordecai nodded. "So when do you want to tell everyone, and who do you want to tell first?"

Margaret sighed. "I'd really like to tell my parents as soon as possible. I know most women want to keep it a secret for so long, but this is really exciting. I'm going to go call my parents now!" Margaret got up and ran to the phone. "Is that ok with you?" She asked Mordecai.

"Yeahyuh! Call your parents and tell 'em we're having a baby!" He chanted. Margaret giggled and dialed the number.

"Hello? Margaret?" Denise said on the other line.

"Mom! Is Daddy there? I want to tell you both something." Margaret asked the older robin on the phone.

"Yeah hang on. Frank!" Denise yelled.

Frank yelled back: "What is it Sugar Lips?"

"Margaret's on the phone and wants to tell us something!" Denise explained. Frank shuffled over. "Ok Margaret we're both here and you're on speaker phone.

"Ok so Mordecai and I have some exciting news!" Margaret exclaimed.

"What!?" Frank and Denise said in unison.

Margaret took a deep breath. "I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed.

Denise squealed. "Honey that's awesome!"

Frank chuckled. "Diaper Boy's gonna get a Diaper Baby! Haha!"

"Daddy!" Margaret said. "You could at least try to say something clever." She said making them laugh. Mordecai laughed too even though he didn't know what was going on.

"But don't tell anyone yet because I want to tell them!" Margaret said excitedly.

Denise nodded on the other end. "Alright then, we'll let you go sweetie. Congratulations and tell Mordecai I said hi."

"Me too." Frank said. Margaret hung up the phone.

Mordecai stood up and hugged Margaret's waist. "I'll tell the gang tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

Mordecai woke up early and saw Margaret getting ready for work. "Good morning sweetie." Margaret said kissing him.

"Good morning." He said climbing out of bed and pouring some cereal. "I'm going to tell the gang today."

"Alright great. The earlier people know the better." She said grabbing her purse. "I'll see you tonight babe. Love you." She said as she left.

Mordecai left for work ten minutes later. At the park he was talking to Benson. "What is this about Mordecai? I'm really busy."

"Ok I want to tell everyone something. Could you please call a park meeting?" Mordecai asked.

Benson sighed. "I can't do that Mordecai. I would need a good reason so if you want this meeting to happen then you need to tell me whatever this is." The gumball machine said.

"Uh fine!" Mordecai said. "Margaret is pregnant and she wants everyone to know. Plus if someone found out before hand it could get out of hand."

Benson eyes widened, but then went back down. Then he stood up. "Well congratulations Mordecai. I'll call the meeting to be held at noon." He patted Mordecai on the back.

"Thanks Benson!" Mordecai said running downstairs.

**Noon**

"Alright thank you all for coming at this last minute planned meeting. Now Mordecai has an announcement to make. Mordecai?" Mordecai stood up.

"Thanks Benson." Benson went over and sat on the stairs.

"Hurry up and get on with this loser! I got downloads to watch." Muscle Man shouted. "You know who else has downloads to watch? MY MOM!"

Benson sighed. "Muscle Man be quiet or YOU'RE FIRED!" Rigby laughed.

"In yo face!" The raccoon said.

Mordecai coughed to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but this kind of important." Now with everyone's attention Mordecai continued. "Ok so I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just say it. Margaret is pregnant."

There was a lot of murmuring and Pops was the first to speak. "Oh Mordecai the splendid joy of a little rascal in your life is one of the happiest moments. Jolly good show!"

Rigby stood up. "Congrats bro, but we better still have bro time." He patted his friend on the back.

"Of course dude. Though for the next year and a half because I hear a baby is a lot of work." Mordecai told his raccoon friend.

"He's right Rigby. A baby is a lot of work." Skips said.

Thomas shook Mordecai's hand. "Nice man." He said.

"Alright everyone. We're all happy for Mordecai, but we have a lot of work to get done for this weekend." Benson said.

"Why? What's this weekend?" Rigby asked.

Benson stood up. "Well I should have told you guys this earlier, but I want the park to look really nice because we're having a little summer party. I'm planning to propose to Audrey, and celebrate Mordecai and Margaret having a baby."

"Yeahyuh!" Mordecai and Rigby both said.

Muscle man high fived HFG. "There better be cake."

**The Coffee Shop**

Margaret walked into work and grabbed her apron. She was greeted by Eileen. "Hey Margaret."

"Hey Eileen. Wait, oh my gosh! I have some exciting news." Margaret said getting excited.

Eileen picked up a dish and Margaret washed the dish. "What's that?"

"Ok ok. Eileen, I'm happy to say that I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

Then Eileen squealed. "OMG! Margaret that's so great!" The mole embraced the robin in a hug. "Does Mordecai know?" She asked.

"Yeah I told him right away. He's telling the park today." She said. "And my parents."

"Well I'm very happy for you Margaret! Is there anything I can do?" Eileen asked.

Margaret shrugged. "Not yet, I'm not sure. This is the first time I'm doing this so I'll ask my Mom any questions I have. Although it might be a good idea to go to the doctors. I'll schedule an appointment with Dr. Salt for tomorrow." She said.

"That's a great idea. I know Mordecai is going to love the baby." The mole said.

"I hope. He was happy when I told him, but I'm afraid he might change his mind in the next 9 months." Margaret said carrying a tray of food to a customer.

When she came back Eileen asked her a question. "So how far along are you? It obviously can't be that long."

Margaret nodded her head. "Well I just took the test yesterday so maybe a week. I've been feeling sick since Tuesday. The headache is gone, but I'm still throwing up." As if on cue Margaret ran to the bathroom and began to vomit.

"Margaret?" Eileen said walking into the lady's room. "I think you should take the day off. I can hold down the fort. You have a lot to think about."

Margaret stood up and cleaned herself off at the sink. "You're right Eileen. I don't want to, but I think if I just rest I'll feel better. Thanks."

"No problem, just go get some rest." Eileen said. Margaret went home and fell asleep on the couch.

That night when Mordecai came home he picked up his wife to take her into the bedroom, but she stirred when he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh hey baby." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. I told the gang today, and we're having a summer party this weekend. We're celebrating summer, and your pregnancy. Also Benson is going to propose to Audrey!"

Margaret yawned. "Wow! So are we going to announce it to the world at the party?"

"I guess. Is that alright?" Mordecai asked. Margaret nodded. "Great, so what do you say I take you to dinner?"

"Can we afford that? I mean it sounds really nice, but I think we should save money for the baby." Margaret suggested.

Mordecai shook his head. "We have enough money to have at least one night out a month. If anything I can ask Benson for a raise."

"Well alright. Give me half an hour to get ready." Mordecai kissed her.

"Meet me outside at that time." Mordecai said.

* * *

**They're going on a date which will be in the next chapter. Please follow, I swear once the baby is born it will be more interesting. Also special thanks to BrunoMarslover21 for helping with this. She gave me a lot of great ideas.**


	2. Dinner, Doctor, Party

**I'm updating faster because I already have this written. LOL, I hope that more people will like this story. An GO!**

* * *

"Ready?" Margaret asked climbing into the car. Mordecai chuckled leaning over to kiss her.

"Me? You took 45 minutes!" He said as she kissed his lips softly. Mordecai then drove to La Bistro in the Park where he had secretly made reservations the night before. "Table for 2. Quintel." He said in a French accent.

"Right this way sir." A French man in a tux led them to a table by a window. It was dark, and had a small candle in the center of the table.

"This is so fancy." Margaret said staring into Mordecai's eyes.

Mordecai pulled out her chair. "Only the finest for my beautiful wife." Margaret ordered the soup and salad meal, and Mordecai ordered the half chicken dinner.

"Excuse me waiter." Mordecai used his accent again. The waiter came over.

"Sir I would appreciate it if you would not use such a fake accent. I feel as if you are mocking me." The waiter said. "Now what can I help you with?"

Mordecai blushed of humiliation. "All I need is the check please." The waiter nodded and went to fetch the bill.

Once he was gone Mordecai and Margaret both started laughing like crazy. "You're too cute." Margaret commented. "Thanks, this dinner really helps me relax. I know I just found out yesterday, but there is just so much to think about. I don't know if I can do this."

Mordecai grabbed her arm gently. "I know you can Margaret. You're the strongest person I know."

"Thanks sweetie." She replied. "Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow. I want to see what he can tell me." At that time the waiter came back and handed Mordecai the bill and Mordecai put his credit card in there and signed the receipt.

"So when do we find out the gender?" Mordecai asked taking Margaret's hand and leading her out of the restaurant.

Margaret held onto Mordecai's arm. "Well we can find out at 10 weeks, but I think we should wait. What do you think?"

"Well wouldn't we want to be prepared? And come up with a name." He answered.

The robin nodded. "Well of course, but I heard that miscarriages happen the most during the first four months. I was thinking if we wait until seven months then there is a less likely chance we'll lose the baby. I don't really like thinking about the idea too much." She said.

"Well then we'll wait until 7 months and won't talk about it until then." Mordecai said. Margaret hugged him with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you Mordecai." She said. He squeezed her tight.

Mordecai wiped her tear away. "What's wrong baby?" Margaret was now bawling, and Mordecai had moved them to a bench.

"I think it's just hormones, and stress." She said clearing her tears up.

Mordecai kissed her. "Let's just get home and get some sleep. Tomorrow is our day off so after your doctor's appointment let's just spend the day together." Margaret nodded.

"Alright." She said kissing her husband's cheek.

**Next Day At The Doctors**

"Hello Margaret, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Salt said.

Margaret sat on the bed. "I took a pregnancy test the other day and I want to see what you can tell me." Dr. Salt grabbed some supplies.

"Please lie down." Margaret did as she was told. Dr. Salt rubbed something on her belly and kept looking at the screen. Mordecai would have been there, but Benson needed a ride to Audrey's while his car was in the shop.

He dropped Margaret off and planned to pick her up when he dropped Benson off. Apparently he did it faster than expected because he walked through the door. "Mordecai! What are you doing here?" Margaret asked.

"Well Audrey's new house is two minutes from Benson's apartment, and its right down the street." The blue jay said. "Now what's going on?"

"I'm trying to see the baby." Dr. Salt said. "Ah there she is."

"WHAT!?" Mordecai and Margaret said together. "It's a girl?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh no no." Said Dr. Salt. "I can't tell. I just didn't wanna call him or her it."

"Oh." Margaret said.

"If you look on the screen you'll see the little bird. That white speck." The Dr. said. Mordecai pointed and Margaret gasped.

"Wow! I'm going to be a mommy!" She said. Mordecai kissed her.

"You'll be the best mommy ever." After the visit with Dr. Salt Mordecai took them home.

Now they were sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Oh I forgot to tell you. I invited Rigby and Eileen over. That way you and Rigby can have some bro time."

"Alright. What time will they be here?" He asked.

Margaret changed the channel to RgB2. "In an hour." She said.

"Well want to think of names for the baby?" Mordecai suggested.

Margaret shrugged. "I guess, I think we're both excited about this." Mordecai laughed.

"Yeah. I can't wait for the baby to be born. I'm afraid it'll hate me." He said.

Margaret shook his leg. "No. You'll be the best daddy ever!" They shared a laugh. "Alright for a girl I was thinking Roxanna?"

Mordecai shook his head. "I had a bad relationship with a girl named Roxanna in high school."

"Then what about Marceline and we could call her Marcy?" Margaret said.

"Alright. That's cute." Mordecai said, but Margaret shook her head.

"Well I want us both to come up with a name. I'll come up with a boy and girl name, and you'll do the same. I've already picked Marcy." Margaret explained.

Mordecai thought about this for a few minutes. "Ok for a girl, Hannah. Now you come up with a boy name."

Margaret playfully pushed the blue jay. "Hannah is cute. Ok so for a boy, um." Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

"Cautious now. This is our first child." Trying to make her nervous Mordecai said.

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Stop, that's too much pressure. Alright so how about Arnold, and call him Arnie?"

"It's a bit formal, but I guess cute. Even though I know you're just thinking of Terminator." Mordecai laughed.

"Well he's hot! You're turn." His wife said.

Mordecai watched T.V. looking for an idea. He kept thinking. "Oh I got it!" He shouted. "Benjamin! And we can call him Benny."

"Ok we got names, but we can't choose one until he or she is born." Margaret said. Just then the door rang. Mordecai got up and answered the door to the apartment. Rigby and Eileen stood there. "Hey guys." Margaret said.

"Hey." Eileen said. Rigby ran over to Mordecai.

"Dude check it out!" He held up a video game.

Mordecai took it from him and jumped up and down. "No way! Strong Johns 2! I didn't know it was out!"

"Yeahyuh! Let's play it!" Rigby said as Mordecai got the game hooked up.

Margaret and Eileen laughed and went into another room. "So how's it going with Rigby?" Margaret asked.

"Oh you know. I stopped asking him out a long time ago. At the Coffee Shop he talks to me more, but that's it." Eileen responded.

Margaret patted her friend's back. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll fall for you one day."

"Thanks." The friends played video games and talked until 8 that night.

"Seeya guys at the party tomorrow! " Rigby said.

**Party**

The music was playing and everyone was partying. Benson climbed onto the stage and tapped the microphone. The music slowly died down. "Attention! Attention!" Everyone looked at Benson.

"Now we have a few announcements. Ok first order of business. Thank you all for coming. This is a big success. Also, my employee, and friend, and his wife are going to have a baby. Margaret Quintel is pregnant."

There was a round of applause and congrats for the couple. "Alright and here is something I've wanting to do for a while."

In front of everyone he got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring. "Audrey, will you marry me?" He looked at his girlfriend in the crowd. Everyone was silent and looking at her waiting for the answer.

"OMG! Yes I will!" Audrey screamed and ran up to the stage where Benson put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I need a girlfriend." Thomas said.

"Don't worry Thomas. I'm sure there's a girl out there for you." Eileen assured the goat.

The party continued, and Benson and Audrey had snuck off to be alone. Rigby moved over to Eileen. "Hey Eileen. Uh would you like to dance?" He asked her.

Eileen's eyes sparkled. "I'd love to." Rigby led her to the dance ground and they danced together.

* * *

**OOH! So Rigby asked Eileen to dance! Benson and Audrey are getting married! Until next time!**

**-Hawkmeister**


	3. Gender and Name

**Second time I'm updating today! I only have a few chapters written so once I update all of them then you'll have to wait longer for me to update! Margaret is now 5 months pregnant. I'm skipping ahead a lot because I want the baby to be born soon. When he/she is born it'll get more interesting. In this chapter you find out the gender and name!**

* * *

"Mordecai!" Margaret yelled. "Mordecai!"

"I'm coming Margaret!" Mordecai said from the kitchen. He carried a big plate of French fries to a 5 month pregnant Margaret. "Here honey."

"Thanks." Margaret put a fry in her mouth. "I think fries are such a weird craving you know?" She said with her mouth full.

Mordecai sat down on the couch. "With me my mom loved tomatoes and bacon."

"I can't believe we only have 4 months to go. Time is just flying by." She said grabbing the ketchup bottle.

Mordecai took her hand and kissed it. "It's hard to believe so much has happened."

Margaret raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well just 8 months ago I was living at the park with Rigby, and you were my girlfriend and he was single. Now I'm married to the love of my life, Benson and Audrey are married, and Audrey is 2 months pregnant. Rigby and Eileen are dating." He said.

Suddenly Mordecai began to pant vigorously. "Mordecai what's wrong?" He started to sweat. "Come on, breathe. I'm taking you to the hospital." Mordecai was panicking. He couldn't breathe and every time he tried he couldn't get enough air.

Margaret was small enough still to drive so she drove as Mordecai kept panting. "Just hold on baby." Margaret pulled up to the hospital, and ran Mordecai in the emergency room. "Help! My husband is panting and can't breathe."

The nurse behind the register pressed a button and doctors came out and took Mordecai out on a stretch. Margaret tried to follow, but the nurse stopped her. "Ma'am I need you to fill out these papers. You can see your husband soon, but let the doctor's work please."

"Ok." Margaret said taking the papers and sitting down. About 15 minutes later a doctor came out.

"Mrs. Quintel?" He said. Margaret stood up.

"Is my husband alright?" She asked. The doctor, whose name was Dr. Meyers, nodded.

Dr. Meyers took her hand. "Yes, Mr. Quintel is quite alright." He led her towards Mordecai's room. "He had an anxiety attack. I can see you're pregnant so I'm thinking it's stressing him out. What was he doing when it happened?"

Margaret thought about this. "We were watching T.V. and he was telling me about how much has happened in the last 8 months!" Margaret gasped. "That must be it."

Dr. Meyers wrote something down on his clipboard. "Yes indeed. I have a couple of things that might help. If this happens again though just talk to him calmly. He doesn't need to come here again."

Margaret nodded. "I understand. What can I do to lower his stress?" She asked.

Dr. Meyers opened the door to a room and Mordecai was out cold. "We gave him a sedative so when he wakes up he should be relaxed."

"That's great and all doc, but what can I do?" Margaret insisted an answer.

Dr. Meyers chuckled. "Eager little robin. Well he doesn't need to work again for at least 3 weeks. And I have an idea, but I don't know your plans or if you already know."

Margaret sat next to Mordecai on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know the gender of the baby?" Dr. Meyers asked.

Margaret shook her head. "No. We wanted to wait until 7 months."

"Well I think if you find out now Mordecai would feel better." He said.

Margaret nodded. "Yeah, I mean it would be good to know." Margaret pulled out her phone and scheduled an appointment with Dr. Salt.

Mordecai woke up later and Dr. Meyers had left. "What happened?" Mordecai asked groggily.

Margaret ran her fingers through his hair. "You had an anxiety attack. You can't work for 3 weeks, and there's something else."

"What's that?" Mordecai asked taking a drink from the cup of water at his bedside.

Margaret rubbed her hand up and down his arm. "We're going to find out the gender of the baby tomorrow."

"I thought we were going to wait until 7 months? It's only 5 month." He said.

Margaret stood up. "Yes, but Dr. Meyers thinks it will lower your stress. Plus we both really wanna know."

"Alright. So when can I get out of here?" Mordecai asked. Dr. Meyers walked in the room.

"You can go now." Without much more words the couple left and went home to bed.

The next day Mordecai woke up and saw Margaret walking in the room with a plate of eggs, bacon, and mini muffins. "Good morning sweetie." Said Margaret.

"Hey, you didn't have to do this. I should be doing this for you. After all you're the one who's pregnant." Mordecai said as she put the food in his lap.

Margaret giggled. "I'm fine. I want to do this. You just relax." Mordecai ate.

"Alright, but I'm still going to the doctor's with you." Mordecai said.

Margaret changed her clothes. "Well then hurry up because I'm leaving in 10 minutes." Mordecai finished his breakfast, and took a quick shower.

"I'll drive." Mordecai said on the way out the door.

Margaret pushed her way in front of him. "Nope, you need to relax!" She jumped in the driver's seat before Mordecai could.

Mordecai crankily got in the passenger side.

At the doctors Dr. Salt laid Margaret on the bed and rubbed the goo on her. "Dr. Salt, don't you already know what the baby is? We did an ultrasound a few months ago."

"I didn't even look at it. I have it in the records, but it's healthy to do this again." He said.

Mordecai rubbed his wife's hand. "You ready?"

"As long as you are with me, I'm ready for anything." She said. The two shared a passionate kiss. There was a printing sound and Dr. Salt held up a picture of the little bird.

"So beautiful." Mordecai said.

Dr. Salt handed them the picture with his hand over the gender. "Here" Margaret took it and put her hand over it as well.

"Ready?" Margaret asked. Mordecai nodded.

"Whoa our baby is a…" Mordecai stopped.

Margaret had tears in her eyes. "A baby boy." Dr. Salt left the couple to be alone.

"I'm going to have a son." The blue jay said.

Margaret nodded. "This is so much better than waiting. Also I think we should name the baby now. That way the person inside of me has an identity."

Mordecai laughed. "You're so silly. Alright so are we deciding between Arnie and Benny?"

"No." Margaret shook he head. "We both know those names suck. I want something that's cute, and catchy."

"What about Adrian?" Mordecai suggested.

Margaret shook her head again. "It's cute, but not for our baby."

Dr. Salt came back in. "Alright so what is it?" He asked.

"A boy." Mordecai said with a smile.

"Congratulations." He said. "So do you plan on building a nursery?"

Margaret gasped. "Mordecai we don't have the room for a nursery! I think we need a new house, because the apartment only has one room."

"I'll look online tonight." Mordecai said. "Yes we do want a nursery."

"Well that's great, and" Dr. Salt was interrupted by his cell phone. "Sorry I have to take this." He answered his phone. "Hello? Yes. He did what? Put him on the phone. Mason? Now you listen here…." Dr. Salt went on with his conversation.

"Margaret!" Mordecai yelled.

Margaret jumped. "What!?"

"That's the baby's name!" He shouted. "Mason! It's cute, starts with an M, and catchy."

Margaret started jumping up and down, but stopped due to her big stomach. "Yes! I love it." She rubbed her belly. "Little Mason."

Dr. Salt got off the phone. "Sorry that was my nephew. He's staying with me and my wife, and he just broke the T.V."

"Haha. Well I hope you don't mind, but we just decided to name our baby Mason. We heard you on the phone and it's the perfect name." Margaret said.

"No not at all. It is a nice name." Dr. Salt replied.

"Well we should get going. Thanks Dr. Salt." Mordecai said escorting them out of the office.

Margaret looked at the picture. "Teeny Tiny Mason."

* * *

**It's a boy! Mason! Big hand to BrunoMarslover21 who helped me. Mordecai is stressed out! Uh oh. Audrey is now pregnant! Next chapter Margaret will be 8 months pregnant.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter guys! Well after this chapter you have to wait longer for me to update. We found out who Mason is and stuf. Now this chapter isn't as long. Enjoy!**

* * *

Margaret was now 8 months pregnant. Audrey was 6 months pregnant, and Mordecai was on his way to talk to Benson. "What is it Mordecai? I'm very busy."

Mordecai scratched his head nervously. "Well you know me and Margaret have been looking for a house, and with Mason coming along." He paused.

Benson rolled his eyes. "Get on with it."

"I'm asking for a raise." Mordecai said. Benson raised an eyebrow.

"No." He said.

Mordecai was surprised. "What? I figured of all people you would understand."

Benson shook his head. "Mordecai I do understand. It's a lot of work raising a family, but the park doesn't have the money to raise your pay."

Mordecai calmed down. "Ok I understand Benson, and I hope you understand too."

"Understand what?" The gumball machine asked.

Mordecai sighed. "I'm leaving the park. I need to find a better job so I can support Margaret and Mason." Benson nodded.

"I do Mordecai. Let me just say even with all the crazy stuff that happens here, it was a pleasure working with you. Just stay in touch, and I'll send you your last paycheck." He said.

"Are you kidding me? Dude we'll always be friends. Why don't you and Audrey come over for dinner tonight?" Mordecai offered.

"Sounds great!" The gumball machine said.

**That Night at Dinner**

"Wow Margaret this is really good." Audrey said taking a bite of her lasagna. Benson tried not to gag. He leaned over to Mordecai.

"No offense, but this tastes funny." He whispered.

Mordecai nodded. "Margaret puts pickles in it. It has something to do with the baby. Just smile and chew."

"So have you found out what your baby is?" Margaret asked Audrey.

Audrey swallowed and nodded. "It's a boy; we're going to call him Aiden." She said.

"Maybe he and Mason will be friends." She said. "And that's a really cute name."

Benson laughed. "Why do I have the feeling that when they are older they're going to get into trouble."

"Because you have great senses sweetie." Audrey said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Benson said.

Mordecai laughed taking out the dishes and sticking them in the dishwasher. "Don't worry Benson. I'm sure they'll be great together."

"Let's hope." The gumball machine remarked. The four shared a laugh as Margaret cut cake.

Eating the cake they began to discuss a different matter. "So Mordecai what do you plan to do now that you left the park?" Audrey asked.

"I've been thinking about going back to art school. I'm literally two weeks from graduating and the school I went to will let me pick up right from where I left off. I have some ties in there."

"The park won't be the same without you. I told everyone and they were a bit upset. Though got over it quickly."

**Flashback:**

"Attention! Everyone I have an announcement to make."

Rigby stood up. "I know what this is about."

"Rigby sit down." Benson yelled. "Now Mordecai has left the park, meaning the work will be a bit increased. Thomas I'm sticking you with Rigby from now on."

"Ok cool." Thomas said plainly.

"Oh my. Why didn't he tell us this news himself?" Pops asked.

"He had me tell you because Mordecai didn't want anyone hurt."

"You know who else leaves their job without telling anyone so they won't get hurt?" Muscle Man yelled. "My Mom!"

"Don't worry Pops, Mordecai will still visit." Skips reassured the lolliman.

"Now get back to work." Benson said.

**End of Flashback**

"So how good are you at, say drawing?" Audrey asked Mordecai.

Mordecai laughed. "Not to brag, but I'm pretty good."

"Will you show us? I've never seen you're drawings." Margaret asked.

Mordecai stood up. "Alright." He grabbed some paper and a pencil and began to draw.

The other three of them waited as he constantly looked up. "There." He said laying down the paper. There was a picture of Benson looking like he was yelling at someone.

"Hey!" Benson said. Audrey and Margaret laughed.

Margaret lifted up the picture. "You did this in just 2 minutes, and it's really good." Mordecai blushed.

"If I had more time it would've been better." The blue jay said.

"Oh." Margaret said.

"What is it Margaret?" Audrey asked.

Margaret's eyes widened as she grunted in pain. "My water just broke."

Mordecai grabbed the pencil he was still holding. "Are you serious?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Margaret screamed. "NOW UNLESS YOU PLAN ON DELIVERING THIS BABY GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" She said in more pain.

"We'll take you there." Audrey offered. Mordecai led Margaret down the stairs as Benson jumped in the driver's seat and started the car. Audrey sat down next to him and Mordecai held Margaret's head as she lay down in the back seat.

"I'm GOING TO KILL YOU MORDECAI!" Margaret said as the contractions started.

"It's ok Maggie. It'll be over soon." Mordecai coached her.

Benson pulled up the emergency room. "Sign here please." A nurse handed Mordecai a paper. With Margaret in one arm and a pen in the other he signed the sheet.

A group of paramedics came and took Margaret. Mordecai followed the stretcher. "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! I WISH YOU WERE PUSHING THIS KID OUT! YOU IDIOT!"

Mordecai rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I love you."

Margaret was set put on a bed. Dr. Meyers came in. "Hello again Margaret how are we feeling today? Don't answer that."

Margaret glared at him. "GET THIS DEMON CHILD OUT OF ME!" She screamed at Dr. Meyers.

Mordecai called up Eileen and Rigby. They arrived about ten minutes later. Eileen walked up to the bedside where Margaret had calmed down. "Hey Margaret. You're doing great."

"Thanks Eileen. I don't feel like it though." She said.

Rigby went up to Mordecai. "Dude you ready for this?" He asked.

"I guess." Mordecai said sheepishly.

"Hey if his name is Mason then you should call him Marty Mcfly!" Rigby said.

Mordecai shook his head. "No dude, that's just lame."

Margaret winced in pain. "The baby's coming." She shouted.

Mordecai gulped. "Here we go."

* * *

**Ok the next chapter Mason will be born! Ha Rigby wanted to call him Marty Mcfly, that was BrunoMarslover21's idea. Until next time.**


	5. Mason's here!

**Sorry for taking so long. I swear I meant to do it faster, but I got really busy with moving my grandma out of her apartment, then me out of my old house, then back into my new house. But hey at least I have you on the edge of your seat waiting for Mason to be born. Which he will be and here he comes. Sorry this is short, but I got a plan for the next chapter I'm sure you'll guys like.**

* * *

"Push Mrs. Quintel." A nurse said standing in front of her. Eileen and Rigby stood in the back of the room. Mordecai held her hand.

"IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN YOU'RE A DEAD MAN MORDECAI QUINTEL!" Margaret screamed.

"We're almost there. Just one more push." The nurse said. Margaret screamed, but then stopped. Everyone was quiet. Then there was a soft cry of a baby. "And here he is." The nurse held out a little bird with small light red feathers. "I'll take him to get cleaned up and bring him right back."

Margaret nodded. Mason's cries were heard until the nurse was down the hall. Mordecai kissed Margaret. "You did it honey."

"Sorry about the harsh words, but I really don't want to go through that again." Margaret said. "I love kids, but the more I think about it one is enough."

"Alright." Mordecai held her hand. The nurse came back with a little blue bundle.

"Here you go." She handed Mason to Margaret.

Margaret gasped. "Teeny Tiny Mason. He's beautiful."

Mordecai wiped a tear from his eye. "My son." Mason had Margaret's red feathers, Mordecai's black coma and eyes, and black lines on his fingers.

"Would you like to hold your son Mordecai?" Margaret asked handed Mason to Mordecai. "Go to Daddy."

Mason reached his little feathered hand up and wrapped it around Mordecai's pinky. "Gah." Mason cooed.

Mordecai was done with the emotionally cry of being a father now. "Can I hold him!?" Rigby asked.

The blue jay's eyes widened. "Um, I don't think that is such a great idea. Remember last time you held a baby?"

**Flashback**

"Rigby hold this baby." Margaret handed Rigby a little baby flamingo that was crying.

"Ah why do I have to hold it?" He asked.

"My friend Sabrina had to go to the restroom and asked me too and I just need to clean this table." She said.

Rigby rolled his eyes. "This baby won't stop crying!" He complained as he started to jump and down trying to calm her down. The baby was a girl. She started to calm down, but then Rigby tripped over his own tail.

The baby went flying. "Oh no!" Mordecai said as he jumped, did a flip, landed and caught the baby on the other side of the room. "I think you should hold her." He said as Mordecai handed the baby to Margaret.

Just then Sabrina came back. "Thanks Margaret for holding Jade." Then she got a look at the robin's face. "Are you ok? You're all sweaty and nervous."

**Flashback Over**

Margaret giggled. Rigby stormed to where Eileen was sitting down. "You drop one baby." He exclaimed.

"Oh maybe next time Rigby." Eileen said. By this time the whole park family was in the waiting room. The nurse walked over to them.

"If you'd all like you can go see the baby now." She said. They all went in. Pops, Skips, Muscle Man and HFG. Also Thomas. Benson and Audrey were already there. There were a lot of oo's and aww's.

Everyone got a chance to hold the baby, and soon everyone left except Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen. Mason loved all the attention. Margaret held him as Mordecai played with him. He grabbed his little hand and kissed it. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"And I'll never let you out of my sight." Margaret joked as she tickled his belly. He didn't laugh much, but he did squirm.

Rigby and Eileen stared. "Maybe we should think about that." Eileen said.

"What? Tracking each other?" Rigby asked.

Eileen giggled. "No silly. I mean getting married and having a kid."

"Uh." Rigby got really red.

"Oh I'm just joking." Eileen said as Rigby relaxed, but Eileen blushed because she was actually serious.

* * *

**Eileen wants to marry and have a baby with Rigby! Aww! What do you guys think? Mason has read feathers! I'm sure it was killing you guys, haha jk. Big hand to BrunoMarslover21. Or Taco. Whatever she wants her name to be LOL. So it might be a while longer before my next update, but i'm ending my other stories soon and will just focus on this one.**


	6. Reunion!

**Hasn't been way to long since I've updated. So Mason has been born! In this chapter the villain will be introduced. Thanks to BrunoMarslover21 for her help. **

**Ryan: Hey you're copying me! This is my thing!**

**Me: Shut up and listen to Bon Jovi!**

* * *

Mordecai unlocked the door to the apartment. Margaret had Mason in her wings. "Welcome home Mason."

"Gah!" Mason shouted. He smiled as Margaret tickled his belly.

Mordecai held the door open. "Want me to take him to the nursery as you get situated?"

Margaret handed the little red bird as he reached for Mordecai. "Yeah let me just get this stuff put away. I need to feed him too." She said.

"Ok." Mordecai took Mason into the little spare room which was Mason's now. Mason pulled on his feathers and didn't want to let go. "Come on Mason. Let go. You haven't slept in 3 days! Take a nap."

Mason looked at him and cocked his head sideways, then closed his eyes and threw himself down in the crib. "Aw." Mordecai said looking at his son. Then Mason peeked opened one eye, but when he saw his father shut it quickly and tightened his eyes.

"Oh we've got a trickster." He began tickling Mason and the baby squirmed and giggled.

"Mordecai." Margaret came in. "Let me feed him. There's some mail out there for you." They kissed and Mordecai went into the living room and sat down.

"Bill; bill; bill; oo check! Bill; bill; bill; what's this?" He said flipping through it. He opened a letter from his old High School.

_Hello Student of the Class of 2004;_

_ We are informing you of a 10 year reunion coming up here at Mill House High School. Next year is the real 10 year reunion, but due to budget cuts coming we are having it this year. We would like you to come and attend this great event as you can see old friends and flames. It will be held this Saturday at 6 pm. We are looking forward to seeing you there._

_-Board Of Education_

"Margaret!" Mordecai yelled. The robin finished up feeding Mason and laid him down for a nap.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked him.

Mordecai laid down the letter. "What day was Mason born?"

"Um," She thought, "July 22."

"Thanks. I had hospital lag." Mordecai said. Margaret giggled. "There's a reunion at my high school coming this Saturday, and I think it would be cool if we all went."

"Sounds great! Mason being the social butterfly he is will love the attention." Margaret said.

**Reunion**

Mordecai wore a suit, Margaret wore a blue dress, and Mason was in a formal looking onesie. If that was possible. Mordecai walked up to a hawk. "Remember me Gunther?" He said toughly.

The hawk, Gunther, turned around. "Oh yeah, puny little Mordecai. Here for a swirly for old times?"

"Nah Gunther, I'm here to put you in your place." Mordecai said stepping up.

Gunther towered over him. "Come on Mordecai." Margaret whispered getting scared.

"Stay out of this red head." He pointed to Mordecai. "Make your move."

Mordecai raised his fist. Then started laughing and Gunther joined him. They shared a brief bro hug. "How you doing Gunny?" He asked.

"Oh just fine, what about you Mordo?" Gunther asked.

Mordecai motioned to his wife. "Great, let me introduce you. This is my wife Margaret, and my new born son Mason."

Margaret held Mason up. "Want to hold him, Gunther?" Gunther took Mason.

"Are you going to grow up to be a fighter unlike your old man?" He winked at Mordecai. "Put 'em up!" He said teasing Mason. Mason took his little fists and hit Gunther softly on his chest, even though it was hard to Mason.

"Aww! He's so smart!" Margaret said taking him back. She got a whiff of his diaper. "And stinky. I'll be right back Mordecai."

"I need to go too. People to see and hug. But hang around Mordo. I'll see you later." Gunther said walking away. Mordecai shook a couple hands while Margaret was gone, but then one person he was not counting on seeing tonight was there.

"Mordy!" A black and purple raven hugged Mordecai. "It's been a long time honey boo."

Mordecai felt his stomach drop. "Hi Jasmine."

Jasmine leaned back. "Look this is about to turn really awkward, but I've been thinking all week knowing you'd be here. I know we broke up and all, but not much has changed. I want to get back together."

Mordecai got sweaty hoping Margaret wasn't coming back soon. "Uh Jasmine, there's something you need to know."

Jasmine shook her head. "Shh, we can talk later Mordy. What's important now is that we are here together." She wrapped her arms around the blue jay's neck.

Mordecai pushed her off her. "We can't be together. Jasmine I'm married, and have a son!"

Jasmine turned red. "But, but you said. You said we'd get back together! Even if it took all our lives!"

"I know, but that was 9 years ago. A promise I made when I was 17. I'm sorry, but at this point we should have both forgotten each other." Mordecai said. Before Jasmine could respond Margaret and Mason came back.

"Oh hi, I'm Margaret Quintel. Mordecai's wife." She extended her hand.

Jasmine snarled in disgust. Then she walked away. "What was her deal?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know. Let's go." Mordecai said.

"Why? We've only been here for like 10 minutes." Margaret asked.

Mordecai led her out. "Just trust me. Let's go out for dinner." Margaret shrugged.

**Dinner**

"Mordecai is everything alright?" Margaret asked noticing her husband was acting a bit strange.

Mordecai sighed. "No, that Raven was my ex who I'm totally over!" He let her know. "But she still has feelings for me and she can get really mad. I just hope she doesn't hurt herself."

Jasmine was in the parking lot watching. "I will have my revenge, and Mordecai will be mine."

**At The Park**

"Eileen wants me to propose!" Rigby said getting amped up. "What do I do?"

* * *

**So Jasmine has sworn revenge! And she's crazy! Didn't see that coming did you! ;) I was being sarcastic. I'll start updating sooner now with only one story. I have not found someone to take Sure Dude Sure yet but the offer is up. I want you guys to get the story finished. **

**Ryan: Song's Over**

**Me: Next track!**

**Hawkmeister out!**


	7. The Proposal Mommy baby day

**Sorry I haven't updated. There was no Wi Fi at my moms. Ok answers to questions. I have not met Ryan, she lives in Boston Massachusetts, and I live in Grosse Pointe Farms, Michigan. Sarah you are freaking me out! You know one of us don't you? Who are you? ;) And we can't date because of long distance, and distance is more than a number! No drama. Steak Me Amadeus; do I need to say anything? I literally bawled my eyes out; Ryan called me and it was a very emotional time. How dare J.G. Quintel do this to us! Sorry it's too much like ACBU. What can I do to make it better? In my defense Ryan helped me ;) and for me it's a template. Love; baby; villain; fights. Well enough of me talking. Here you go.**

* * *

"Mordecai!" Rigby yelled on the other end of the phone. "Dude you got to help me!"

"Whoa man calm down." Mordecai said. "What's going on?"

"Ok. Ok." Rigby began to slow his breathing. "Remember that morning Mason was born?"

"Yeah?"

"Eileen mentioned getting married and I know she wants me to propose. I want to, but I don't know how to do it. How did you propose to Margaret?" The raccoon asked.

Mordecai chuckled. "It was at a baseball game. I proposed on the big screen. Dude Eileen is delicate; do something simple."

"Like what?" Rigby asked. Mordecai grabbed his chin and thought.

Then he had an idea. "Well you have to have a ring. Let's go ring shopping. Ask Eileen out for dinner tonight, and take her to a fancy place. I'll tell you what to do at the store. Meet me there at 3."

Rigby sighed in relief. "Thanks. Later."

"Later Rigby." Mordecai hung up the phone next to his bed. Margaret stirred next to him.

"Who was that?" She asked with her hair all over the place and the blankets wrapped around her several times.

Mordecai kissed her. "Rigby, we're hanging out later today. Can you watch Mason or do you want me to take him?"

"I'll watch him." Margaret said falling back down into the bed.

Mordecai chuckled climbing out of bed. "Wahhh!" Mason's cries lurked into the room.

"I got him. I'm not leaving until 2:30 anyway." Mordecai stood up and tiptoed into Mason's room. Mason was laying there on his back trying to pull himself up. He couldn't because his muscles were still too weak.

When he saw his dad he relaxed and giggled. "Good morning Mason." Mordecai picked him up and Mason wrapped his little wings around Mordecai's arm. "I love you." The blue jay said rocking Mason.

Mason gurgled, and then his stomach growled. Mason looked down at it and poked his belly then looked at Mordecai. "Alright let's get you some breakfast. The doctor said you could have some cereal now." Mordecai looked through the cabinets and pulled out three jars of baby food.

"Ok we have mango." He held up a jar to Mason in his highchair. Mason stuck out his tongue. "Ok then; how about strawberry banana?" Mason shook his head. "Well all that's left is this blueberry mush." Mason clapped his hands.

"Man, you are you smart baby little dude. " He pulled out a spoon and began feeding it to Mason. Mordecai heard Margaret get in the shower. "Wow you're almost as messy as Rigby." Mordecai laughed at his own joke and Mason giggled.

Mordecai wiped Mason's face, and took him into the nursery to change him. Mason lay naked on the changing table. "Blah!" Mason cried out waving his legs and wings when Mordecai touched him with the wipe.

"Hey crying isn't going to change anything. You still need to be changed." Mordecai explained. Mason shut his cries. "There." Mordecai said strapping the new diaper on the red baby. "You know if you're so smart I'm expecting not much trouble from you." Mason giggled.

"Alright well you need some clothes." Mordecai pulled out blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a bike on it. He slid the clothes on Mason and brought him into the living room.

Mordecai put in Toy Story and pressed play. Mason lay on his back and watched the movie; which he seemed to really enjoy. Margaret came in with casual clothes.

"You know for giving birth to a kid a little over a week ago I'm not so tired like I thought I would be. Mason sleep through the whole night." She got down on the floor and tickled Mason.

"Dwah!" Mason giggled. "Pew!" Mason made baby noises.

"He sleeps through the night." Mordecai said. "I'm telling you this baby is smart, does what he's told, and sleeps! Let's keep him!" He joked.

Margaret wrapped her wings around Mordecai. "Deal." The couple shared a laugh. "So what are you and Rigby doing today?"

Mordecai gulped. "Well I don't want to say, but you'll find out ok? Just trust me."

Margaret raised her eyebrows. "Alright." Then Mordecai moved in slowly and planted his lips on Margaret's. The kiss was soft, but sweet.

"Blahaha!" Mason laughed pointing at Woody.

Mordecai and Margaret smiled. "Well I better get going." Mordecai said.

"I'll see you later baby." Margaret kissed her spouse.

"Bye." Mordecai strolled out of the apartment. Margaret picked up Mason and sat him in her lap.

"Toy Story huh? The second one's the best." Margaret said bouncing Mason on her knee. Woody was staring at Buzz Light-year at this point. Margaret put Mason on the couch on his back and went to make a pot of coffee.

The coffee poured into the pot while Margaret did a few dishes. When the coffee was done she put it in a mug and added cream and sugar. She made her way back to the couch.

Mason looked at the cup and sniffed the aroma. He reached up for his mother's cup of joe. "Oh you want this?" Margaret saw him reaching for the cup. She took her finger and dipped it in her coffee and then rubbed it against his toothless gums.

Mason smacked his lips and clapped his hands. "Swah!" He said. Margaret kissed his forehead, and Mason turned his attention towards the T.V.

"I wonder what the guys are doing." Margaret pondered.

**Jewelry Store**

"What kind am I supposed to get?" Rigby asked his best friend.

Mordecai looked at him. "Didn't Eileen give you any kind of a clue? Margaret kept staring at a ring for a while dropping hints to me."

Rigby had his face pressed against the glass. He pointed to a ring with a round diamond ring that sparkled. "Let's just grab the one and go." He groaned.

"Dude we have to be picky about this- Actually that looks perfect for Eileen." Mordecai said. "We'll take that one." He pointed to it at the cash register.

"That'll be $2000 dollars." Rigby was about to argue, but Mordecai gave him a look and he just paid while muttering. "So I hope you don't mind, but I kind of told Eileen you and Margaret were coming to dinner with us."

Mordecai slapped him. "Why'd you do that? We can't afford a fancy dinner!"

Rigby shook his head. "No Dude it's all on me, I've been saving up for a while now." Mordecai crossed his arms.

"Ok … but what about Mason?" He asked.

"Benson and Audrey already said they'd watch him." Rigby closed his eyes and crossed his own arms in a prideful manner.

Mordecai was impressed. "Ok then; but if we aren't there its cause Margaret didn't want to go. I'm sure she will though."

**Dinner**

Margaret gasped at the food. "Rigby this looks amazing! Thank you so much." The robin said.

Rigby nodded and looked at Mordecai. Mordecai mouthed "When?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. When should I?" He mouthed back.

"Now." Mordecai mouthed. Rigby gulped.

_Here we go. _He thought. Rigby reached in his pocket and felt the box.

"Eileen?" He asked getting her attention.

"Yeah Rigby?" She asked.

Rigby got down on one knee, and pulled out the box and opened it. He heard Eileen gasp. She had tears in her eyes. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I wake up I want your face to be the first thing I see. And maybe one day here the cry of children. Eileen Minty Lewis, will you marry me?" Rigby wanted to throw up. Mordecai had made him give a speech.

"Yes." Eileen said quietly that no one heard her.

"Huh?" Rigby asked getting nervous.

"Yes I will! I love you too!" Eileen said putting the ring on her finger and wrapping her arms around Rigby.

The whole restaurant applauded. "Oh my gosh Eileen! You're getting married!" Margaret said wrapping her arms around her friend.

Rigby looked at Mordecai for approval. Mordecai put his fist on his chest. "Brospect!" He said.

* * *

**Rigby and Eileen are getting married! Margaret and Mason had a day together. Next chapter Mason will be 3 months old, and it's the wedding, also something else ;) Haha thanks for being great fans! Leave a review!**

**-Hawk (people are calling me it so I'll go with it :D )**


	8. THe Wedding

**Hi, I'd say sorry, but I think we've all gotten used to my late updates by now. Well it's only been a month, and here's the reasons why. 1. I took my usual few day break. 2. I went to Cedar Pointe (amusement park in Ohio) which took out a few days. Then when I got back I started school. HIGH SCHOOL! That's right I'm a freshman, and as a author you all know love once said "all boo the freshman". So guys we figured out who Sarah was, she was a girl named Sonja in one of Brunomarslover21 classes being a jerk. So ENOUGH of the gossip! Ryan put an end to here (stopped her) so we're all good. Oh and there's a surprise at the very end. Enough of me talking. enjoy.**

* * *

**Three months later: Mordecai and Margaret's apartment:**

Margaret opened her son's bedroom door to see him cooing at his stuffed Buzz Lightyear doll. She giggled, "Hi there Teeny"

Mason's head shot up to see his mother, he cooed and reached for her. "Gah!" Margaret lifted him up and planted a little kiss on his forehead, "Guess what we are doing today." She tickled her son's belly.

The little red bird smiled at his mom, she laid him down on the diaper changer, "We're going to see Eileen and Rigby get married. It'll be your first wedding, you've ever been too."

Mason blinked his eyes in confusion then smiled yet again. Margaret changed him into a little white dress shirt with black jeans. She walked into the living room and sat Mason down on his baby blanket only to hear Mordecai struggling. She turned only to giggle, "Need some help?" She raised an eyebrow at her husband.

The blue jay was struggling to get his tie on, "Ugh! Su-sure!" He groaned.

Margaret came to her husband's aid, "My my. Where would you be without me" She straightened his tie only to still have a grasp on it.

He chuckled, "Well possibly married to CJ and have a-MM!" Margaret silenced him with a kiss.

Mason covered his eyes to block and whined. Mordecai laughed, "Oh come on Little Dude" He lifted his son up, "You'll be kissing someone when you're my age"

Margaret heard her phone beep, "Oh! It's Eileen!" She grabbed her phone, "Hey Eileen"

"Hey Margaret! Can you hurry and come over! I'm having wedding jitters" Eileen sounded worried and scared.

Margaret nodded, "Sure Eileen. I'll be right there"

The blue jay looked at his wife, "Everything ok?"

"Yes. But Eileen's having wedding jitters. Just take Mason with you and the guys. I need to go to the girls" Margaret grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

Mason looked at his dad, Mordecai smiled, "Don't worry. You and I are gonna have a little…uh? Bro time I guess"

The little bird smiled as he waved his wings up and down, "Oh!" He tried to copy his father.

Mordecai laughed as they walked out towards the park, "That's right little man"

**Eileen's apartment:**

Starla and Audrey were fixing Eileen up, Starla was on makeup while Audrey, along with her pregnant belly, were on hair. When Margaret finally arrived, Eileen's hands trembled, "G-guys! I'm sha-shaking"

Margaret awed, "Eileen. It's normal. Remember when I was getting married? I was shaking too"

Audrey smiled, "Eileen. We've all been there" She looked at Starla then winced, "Uh…I mean…two of us have…"

Starla glared, "Mitch will propose to me when he wants to!"

Margaret sighed, "Enough! Starla! No fighting with the pregnant woman!" She turned to Audrey, "Audrey! Just be quiet for the moment!"

Audrey blinked her eyes, "Becoming a mom really changed you huh?"

"It did not!" Margaret turned back to Eileen, "Eileen, you look beautiful"

Eileen had her hair up in a bun with her contacts in and a long white dress with a pretty white vial.

She smiled, "Th-thanks. I just hope Rigby isn't as nervous as me"

Starla patted her back, "If I know Rigby. If he starts panicking. Mordecai will be right there to help him"

Margaret smiled at Starla's statement then turned to Audrey, "Audrey! You're so pretty with your belly"

Audrey smiled, "Thanks. But I feel like a whale. Aiden's taking forever"

"Aw. It'll be all worth it. When you first look at your baby. You'll fall in love with him" Replied Margaret.

**Meanwhile: The park:**

"Come to your favorite uncle Mason!" Rigby smiled, extending his arms.

Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Rigby were forming a circle around the tiny child. Mason smiled at all the attention, he began to laugh and wave his wings up and down.

Muscle Man laughed, "We all know. I'm his favorite!"

Mason shook his head making the other guys laugh, Thomas walked towards the fridge to get a soda only for Mason to coo and crawl towards the goat, "Gah!"

"HEY! MASON! I'M OVER HERE!" Rigby screamed.

It was no use, Mason crawled to the goat and tugged on his dress pants, "Swah!"

"Aw! Hey Mason" He lifted the little baby up. "You like me?" He laughed, "I thought you didn't even knew I existed."

Mordecai chuckled, earning a pout from Rigby, "No fair. I was the first one to see him"

"Aw come on Dude. Mason's only three months old" Mordecai smiled.

Mason giggled at Thomas, he poked the goat's face. Thomas laughed, "Cute little guy"

Rigby straightened his tie, "I can't believe I'm getting married" He whispered in disbelief.

Mordecai patted his friends back. "I can't believe it either, I didn't think you'd get the guts to propose."

Benson growled, "Ok! Enough! Now let's get going to the wedding"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea. C'mon Mr. Eileen Lewis"

"STOP TALKINNNGGG!" Rigby shrieked.

**The wedding:**

The wedding was outdoor, many people showed up to sit in chairs. Mordecai stood with Rigby at the altar, "Dude. Just relax. You're alright" Mordecai smiled.

Rigby gulped, "I sure hope so"

Benson turned to the rest of his employees Muscle Man was in charge for making sure people on the list got into the wedding. Don walked up to the green man only to be stopped.

"You're not the list Bro" He sternly told him.

Don nodded, "Yes I am. I'm Rigby's little brother!"

Muscle Man looked at the list then grinned, "You know who else is Rigby's little brother?" Don shrugged, "MY MOM!" The green man laughed as he moved aside to let Don through.

After Don, two humans walked to the green man. One was a girl, with blonde hair neatly combed down with square glasses on her face. Wearing a purple dress and purple heels. The other one was a boy, who was a little bit taller than the girl, wearing a dark blue beanie, a dark blue tux with a black tie.

The blonde tried to pass through, only for Muscle Man to wave his arm. "OH NO BRO!" He shouted, then pointed at his clipboard, "You're not on the list!"

She gasped in horror, Muscle Man's body odor hit her nose, she waved her hand, "Gah! Dude! When was the last time you showered?"

The beanie kid spoke, "Ryan, calm down" He turned to the guy, "Yea. I'm Daved and she's Ryan Simpson"

Muscle Man looked down and nodded, "Oh. Now I see" He moved aside.

Ryan and Daved walked into the wedding, Daved unbuttoned his shirt to expose his Batman shirt earning a sigh from Ryan, "I can't believe you wore your batman shirt to my friend's wedding"

"Well chicks dig Batman" Daved boasted as they headed over to chairs.

Rigby was shaking in his spot, "Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" He trembled.

Mordecai smiled, "Just relax Dude. You'll be just fine"

Thomas started running around, "Mason! Mason! Ow!" Thomas cried, the little red bird was sitting on Thomas's shoulders with his grip in Thomas's hair making the goat whimper.

The little bird giggled, "Hehe" He pulled even harder earning Mordecai to lift his son out of Thomas's hair.

"Mason!" Mordecai scolded, "Don't torture Thomas."

"Yeah!" Rigby added, "That's Muscle Man's job-OW!" Rigby whimpered as Mordecai socked him in the arm.

Mason smiled as he clapped his hands, Mordecai chuckled, "Are you a Daddy's Man?"

Suddenly, a brown furred mole appeared, he was Eileen's father, Arnold. "Ok everyone. The wedding is about to begin" He headed inside Eileen's room.

Eileen was nervous, she looked up to see her mother, Alexa, a golden furred beaver. "Mom.."

Alexa smiled, "It's ok Sweetie. You and Rigby will be happy together."

Margaret patted her friend's back, "Go get 'em girl." She had happy tears for her friend, "you've been chasing him for some time now."

Since Audrey, Starla and Margaret were bridesmaids, they walked down the aisle first, Audrey walked with her bloated stomach while Starla walked, and shooting winks at Muscle Man

Margaret headed down the aisle last, Mason reached for his mother making her gently take him into her wings. While the other women held flowers, Margaret held her squirming son.

Rigby was shaking, "Dude! I'm freaking out!"

Mordecai spoke through his smile, "Just stay calm! Eileen will be heartbroken if you ditch the wedding."

A whimper came from the raccoon, "Mordecai!"

The blue jay whispered, "You'll do great. Just smile, and don't faint"

Then the music played, Rigby was shaking in his spot, Margaret shot a worried look at Mordecai, she mouthed, "Is he ok?"

Mordecai nodded, "Yea" He mouthed back.

Arnold and Eileen made it down the aisle, he kissed his daughter's forehead, smiling, "You'll do great Sweetie" He gently dropped her hand and walked to the bench.

Eileen smiled at Rigby, holding her bouquet of roses, "You look handsome"

He grinned, "Th-thanks. You look…pre-beautiful"

The preacher began the vows, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the matrimony of Rigby William Salyers and Eileen Minty Lewis"

Rigby gulped earning a look from Mordecai.

While the vows were being spoken, Audrey began to feel pain beneath her stomach, it felt like sharp daggers had pierced her legs, thighs and stomach area. She let out a deep breath, "Oh boy" She whispered.

"Do you Rigby Salyers, take Eileen to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold until death do you part?"

Rigby nodded, "I…I do"

The preacher smiled, "Do you Eileen Lewis, take Rigby to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold until death do you part?"

She nodded, "I do"

"Then by the power invested in me. You may kiss the bride Rigby"

Rigby lifted up Eileen's vial and leaned in, before their lips could meet, a scream echoed, "OH MY GOSH! MY WATER BROKE!"

* * *

**Boom! Cliffhanger! I'm so good at these! And you'll never guess who this is! It's- drum roll! BRUNOMARSLOVER21! LOL! Hehe. 'Hawk' or I'll call him Batman, asked me to write this. So…yes. That's what I'm doing here. **

**Bruno Mars: Why are you in here?**

**Me: Because I wanted to show off my purple dress.**

**Hawkmeister: Gurl! We all know I rocked that Batman shirt.**

**Me: *takes shirt* I'm keeping this shirt and giving it to your fan girls!**

**Hawkmeister: I HAVE FAN GIRLS?**

**Me: *sigh* Oh brother.**

**Hawkmeister again! So yeah because of school and stuff I didn't even have time to write this, so Ryan did, and I'm so grateful. I'll try hard to get the next chapter in sooner. **

**Hawk has left the building!**

**Brunomarslover21: Bye! **

**Hawkmeister: Are we done here cuz this is getting long.**

**Brunomarslover21: You're no fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating fast! Well kind of. Lol so not much to say here, but oh hey! I have a Facebook page for the show! It's just called Regular Show, and has 131 likes so if you could please like it if you have a Facebook I would appreciate it. My profile picture is a pic of me so I guess if you wanna know what I look like... there. Well I hope this isn't too predictable. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What?" Benson said. "You weren't due until next week." Audrey fell to her knees.

"Well Aiden wants out now! NOW GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL I'M HAVING YOU'RE BABY!" Audrey screamed.

Margaret helped the blonde woman on her feet. "I'll drive; you were there for me so now I'll be here for you." Audrey smiled, but then winced and held her stomach.

**Meanwhile in the back of the Church**

"So old Rigby got married. This Audrey is having a baby. This is almost too perfect." Jasmine rubbed her hands evilly.

**Hospital**

Audrey lay in the bed. "How are you feeling?" Margaret asked her.

"He's calmed down right now. How did you do this?" Audrey asked.

Margaret sighed. "Slowly, but don't worry you'll do great."

"Can we get this dress off in one piece?" The pregnant lady asked. Everyone turned away as Margaret helped her out of the dress and into a gown. A doctor came in right afterwards.

"Ok Mrs. Marin, we need as many people to leave, so you can only have one person. Please decide. Oh and it looks like you got a big family out there." He said.

"I want Margaret. She's done this before and will help me." Benson, Mordecai, Eileen and Rigby left. Out in the waiting room Eileen and Rigby made out and rubbed noses.

"I love you Eileen Minty Salyers. " Rigby said.

"Oh my gosh, I wonder how she is in there." Benson was nervous.

"Don't worry Benson, it'll all be fine." Mordecai had Mason in his arms.

Thomas looked up from his phone. "Wait who's baby is it?"

"THOMAS!" Everyone in the room shouted.

Margaret walked out of the room. "Hey Mordecai can you come here. I need you and the doctor says its ok."

Mordecai stood up and put Mason in his car seat. "Gah!" Mason reached for his dad and grabbed onto the blue jay's hair.

"Ahh!" Mordecai said laying him down. "Rigby watch Mason for me." Rigby grunted and kept kissing Eileen. Mordecai ran to the room.

"Mordecai!" Margaret said as her husband entered the room. "Come here, and hand tools to the doctor."

"We're short on nurses; we got nobody who wants the job." Mordecai just had an idea.

"Hey I'm looking for a job!" Mordecai said handing him some gloves.

Margaret gave her husband a stare. "I thought we agreed we both wouldn't go back to work until Mason was 6 months old."

"I know, but on I'm tired of living on unemployment and food stamps. How much does this pay?"

"Well you need 6 months medical school, but you can make $9 and hour until you are done with school, and then it'll be $25 an hour."

"TWENTY FIVE DOLLARS!?" Mordecai and Margaret said in unison.

"Yes, I suggest you do it." Dr. Kit said.

"We could get a new house." Mordecai said.

"We could actually eat." Margaret said. "Do it Mordecai."

"Definitely."

"AIDEN'S COMING NOW!" Audrey said. "AHH!"

Audrey's cries echoed out to the waiting room. "Oh boy." Benson said.

Jasmine watched as Rigby and Eileen, and Starla and Muscle Man made out, Skips and Pops played cards, Thomas was on his phone, and Benson paced the room nervously. Mason was sitting in his car seat. "This is going to be too easy." The raven said.

Jasmine walked over and stood there. No one noticed her. She lifted up Mason and walked off. Once she was around the corner Jasmine picked up speed and went out the door.

The raven got in car, and when Mason was strapped in Jasmine drove. Mason began to cry. "Wahhh!"

"Shut up! I'm going to be your new mommy, and you, me and your daddy are going to live happily ever after without the robin in the way." She said, but Mason didn't quit. "I was afraid of this, so I came prepared." Jasmine took a binky and popped it in Mason's mouth.

Mason's cries stopped and he drifted off to sleep. "There." Jasmine kept driving. "Two more hours, and then I'll give Mordecai a call.

**Back at the Hospital**

Benson held a little bundle in his arms. "My son." Aiden was a little gumball machine who looked just like his father.

Audrey reached out to hold her son. She took the blue bundle. Aiden was passed around the room. When Margaret got to hold him she smiled at the couple. "Speaking of babies where's Mason."

"Oh I asked Rigby to watch him." He looked over to where Rigby and Eileen were laying with each other on the couch. Mason wasn't there.

"RIGBY!" Rigby looked up at his friend.

"What?"

"Where's Mason!?" Mordecai panicked.

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Don't worry he's right - uh…"

"YOU LOST MY SON!" Mordecai yelled.

Margaret over heard. "What? Please tell me you guys are just joking? Where's Mason?"

"Rigby was being a drill bit and lost him!" Mordecai was screaming. Aiden woke up from his sleep and started crying, Audrey rocked him back and forth until he stopped. Everyone was looking at Mordecai and Rigby now, and Margaret was on the floor shaking and crying.

"Whoa guys calm down. I'll take some of the blame because I was distracting Rigby." The raccoon and mole blushed. "I'm sure he's in his car seat out in the waiting room. Mordecai and Margaret ran as fast as they could with Skips, and Rigby right behind them

They looked everywhere. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Mordecai had a fit. Nurses and doctors crowded around.

"Sir, what's the matter?" A doctor asked Mordecai as a nurse tried to calm down the frantic Margaret.

"My son is missing! Do you know where he might be?" He asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not, we've had no reports of found babies." He said. Just then and older woman came up to Mordecai.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what did your baby look like?" She asked. She was human with grey hair, and wrinkles.

Mordecai looked at her. "He's a little red blue jay – robin hybrid."

"Well if it helps I saw a woman about your age walking down with a car seat and a baby that looks like you described. She was quite fast, but I just assumed she had another commitment." Mordecai's and Margaret's eyes widened.

"Thank you so much." They both said and ran.

Everyone else stayed at the hospital in case Mason turned up.

**Back To Mason and Jasmine**

"Alright I think we're far enough." Jasmine said pulling into a Super 8 hotel. Mason was awake, but he didn't cry.

Jasmine already had reservations so she grabbed the key and ran to her room. She set Mason down, and pulled out her cell phone. "Time to give daddy a call."

Mason clapped his hands. "Yee!"

**Mordecai and Margaret**

"Where do we start?" Margaret asked crying. "He and that woman could be anywhere my now."

"I wonder who took him. Don't worry honey we'll find him." Mordecai comforted his wife. They were in the car driving around looking for anyone suspicious.

Just then Mordecai's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

Jasmine took a deep breath. "Hi Mordecai."

"Who is this?"

"It's me baby, Jasmine."

"Jasmine! Do you have Mason?"

"You bet I do! There's one way you'll ever see him again. First promise me that no one can hear." Mordecai looked at Margaret and put a finger to his mouth as he put it on speaker.

"No one can hear us. Now what do you want so I can see my son?" He asked. Margaret covered up here mouth afraid of what she might blurt out.

"Kill Margaret."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Again! Uh oh Jasmine kidnapped Mason! Well I'll try to update again soon. Bye!**


	10. Autho'rs Note

**Ok, I don't want to kill of Margaret because I think the story might not go as long as I'd like without her, but if the majority of you guys like it I'll do it. A poll is up, I think, and if it's not let me know. I really liked the idea of them faking Margaret's death so that's an option. Once I get a good vote on the poll I'll right the next chapter. There's a lot going on with school right now. I'm trying to get out of Journalism (I know I'm a writer, but this is more about newspaper stuff), and I've got pretty good grades, 2 A's, 3 B's, but one bad grade. I have a D! You'll never guess what subject. English. I know very right since I'm a writer. Anyway go to my profile and vote on the poll. Thanks people with ideas (trollface22, bunnies234, and Guest) Oh and beverlychihuahua, if you don't like what I write, then just don't read it because I'm tired of your negative comments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK! So, where do I begin? Well I went to homecoming, and danced with this girl, and now she's my girlfriend! Pretty cool. I know. LOL. So where were we? Ok so I deleted the poll, and I'm not telling you guys which one I went with. The poll may have helped me, and may have not. I went with what I thought would be the most interesting. Please review! Also this is almost like a 4 part chapter, but oh well, and there will be no author's note at the bottom. Also sorry it's so short. Read and review! I'll see you next time.**

* * *

Mordecai was silent for a long time. "Well what's it going to be? Margaret or Mason?" Jasmine breathed evilly on the other end.

Margaret held her hands over her beak as tight as she could as tears ran down her eyes. "This isn't like picking out cereal you witch!"

Jasmine laughed. "You got 12 hours to make up your mind sweetie boo. In 12 hours and 1 minute I haven't heard from you, Mason's going to go for a little swim." The phone clicked.

Margaret let out a loud sob. Mordecai grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. "It's ok, we'll figure it out."

"We don't have much of a choice! You have to kill me in front of her! Mordecai before you argue we don't have time to remember? I want to do this! I want Mason to live, and we can't get out of this one Mordecai."

Mordecai had a tear go down his face. "I'll always love you Margaret Quintel."

"As will I always love you Mordecai Quintel." They embraced. They laid there in the car for about an hour just holding onto each other and talking. "Well let's get this over with."

Mordecai called Jasmine. "Ready so fast pumpkin?"

"I'll do it, and just so you know Margaret knows and is going through with it. Where can we meet you?" He asked.

Jasmine sighed. "Why can't you just do it now?"

"Just to be sure." Mordecai said while his voice was cracking.

"Fine. Meet us at the empty parking lot on 7th. Don't be too late." The phone clicked.

Mordecai started the car, and began driving. Almost there Mordecai took his wife's hand. "I love you so much." Margaret was crying too much to reply. Pulling into the parking lot they saw Jasmine with a sleeping Mason in her arms. Margaret gasped.

Before getting out they hugged once more, Margaret stopped crying, and they got out. "Why don't you look lovely tonight?" Jasmine said to Margaret sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with." Margaret said.

"So how are you going to do this?" Jasmine asked Mordecai.

"Margaret's going to get in the car and drive off the cliff." He pointed with his finger. "The car wasn't expensive it won't be hard to replace it. Can she hold Mason one last time though?" He asked.

Jasmine thought for a moment as Margaret looked hopeful. "Alright." The raven held up a gun to Margaret as she handed Mason who was now awake to his Mom. "Don't try anything stupid."

Margaret held her son, and Mordecai came up behind her and wrapped his arms around the too. Mason looked at his father. "Dada!" Mason cried out.

"His first word!" Margaret began to cry.

Mordecai put his hand on Mason's shoulder. "And he said Dada."

Jasmine got closer and took Mason. "Yeah, yeah! How cute! Now do this." Margaret hugged her husband and walked towards the car. On the way here heel broke and she fell behind the car and out of view into the bushes.

Jasmine stepped closer, but then Margaret stood up looking a little dirty, and got into the car. A tear rolled down Mordecai's face.

Margaret blew a kiss towards Mordecai, and then started the car. "Ug!" Jasmine said. The car back up a little, and then went fast and over  
the cliff in a matter of seconds.

Mordecai was on the ground in a puddle of tears, and Mason's cries could be heard in Tokyo. "Now you're all mine."


	12. Part 4 of this adventure

**Mason said his first word! Ok I'm not saying anything else except I'm sorry this is short but I couldn't get much else in this chapter. Ok read!**

* * *

Mordecai smirked. "Not today." Mordecai jumped to the ground and a shot was heard. Cloudy Jay, CJ, was behind a falling Jasmine. Mordecai grabbed Mason before he hit the pavement. "Thank you CJ!" The blue jay said.

Margaret stepped out from the bushes. "Yes thank you! I hope there are no hard feelings between us."

"No not at all." CJ said. "I was just upset. So how exactly did you do this? I just did what you told me too, and the police are on their way." Sirens were heard in the distance.

Mordecai began to explain. "So we sat in the car for an hour trying to figure this out. We called you because we knew you'd get here fast. Margaret pretended to trip, and rolled in the bushes, while a stunt devil dressed as Margaret got in the car." They walked over to the cliff to see a big burly man dressed as the robin.

The three of them lifted him up. "Thanks Georg!" Margaret said.

"Anything for Frank's daughter. I need to get going, if the police need to talk with me just let me know." Georg left. The police arrived shortly, and once they were done questioning everyone and Jasmine's body was taken away it was roughly 1 am.

"I guess we should go back to the hospital to let everyone know Mason is ok." Mordecai said.

CJ yawned. "I'm going to go home to get some shut eye. Let me babysit this little cutie sometime. Bye guys." The husband and wife waved and then drove back to the hospital.

Once they were back in the room they saw Benson sleeping on a couch, and Audrey was up holding Aiden in her arms. "You got him back! I was so worried!" Audrey yelled. "Come in. Don't worry about Benson he sleeps like a rock." Mordecai chuckled.

"So what happened?" Audrey asked. Mordecai and Margaret took turns telling her the events of the night.

Margaret held Mason. "And this little guy said his first word! Dada!" She handed Mason to Mordecai.

"Aw that's so cute. Looks like he's going to be a daddy's boy." Audrey said. She looked at the sleeping gumball machine in her arms. "I hope he's a mommy's boy."

"I'm sure he will be. It's not hard to pick you over Benson." Mordecai joked. Margaret playfully punched him in the arm. "Well I guess we better get home. We'll come back tomorrow to see you and Aiden. Good night Audrey." Mordecai took his wife's hand.

"Goodnight." Audrey replied.

"So Jasmine is dead. We don't have to worry about her." Margaret said once they were in the car.

"No." Mordecai said with a smile. "No we don't."

* * *

**Sorry guys I didn't kill Margaret. The story would be nothing without her, but I didn't want it to be too much like ACBU so Jasmine is dead! You weren't expecting that! LOL! So I hope you guys can wait until December for me to update again because every November there's this thing where I try and write a novel in that time. My goal is to write 1600 words a day. So I'm going to be pretty busy, but I'll try to update this again on my birthday because I think that would be cool. December 9th. Next chapter is going to be Mason's first birthday. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
